


The Shearing

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Teenage Akwardness, bad hair day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was bad. So, so, so very bad. Billy stared at his reflection in the mirror and wasn’t even surprised when he felt his eyes start to sting from frustrated tears. He lifted a hand and almost touched his head, but quickly stopped and slammed his fist back down onto the bathroom counter. He knew he was acting like a five year old, but… his hair was gone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shearing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of Cris-art's picture and drawings! You really need to go take a look at these they are great!  
> http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/77500673962/a-summer-fanart-inspired-that-in-my-country-the
> 
> A huge Thank you to my beta, Dunmercusswords, for dealing with my whining and insecurities and brutally editing this shit out of this! Also, another large Thank you to Khirsahle, for helping me navigate the New York City trains and maps! If you find anything incorrect that's on me.

 

 

 

_User Strawberry_Hulk is online._

 

 **Starspangledman** : Ur sn sounds way too cutesy.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** I know. Whenever I think of the Hulk I think about rainbows and kittens too. : D

 **Starspangledman:** Shut up, smart ass.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:**   lol

 **Starspangledman:** What r U up too?

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** Just got home from practice. U?

 **Starspangledman:** Homework. T_T

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** That’s what u get for being in honor classes.

 **Starspangledman:** Hey! That’s not very comforting.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** I’m sorry. Let me try again.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** Poor Billy. Let me swaddle u up and make u some hot coco. Then I’ll go beat up ur innocent teachers and watch a movie of ur choice.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** Better?

 **Starspangledman:** Yes, much. I’d love to see u find a blanket big enough to swaddle me in.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** I’d find one. I’m good like that ;)

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** So, we still on for tmrw? I can’t tell u how excited I am to see Dark Blue in IMAX! 3D Sharks!  8U!

 **Starspangledman:** :/ About that.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** …uh oh.

 **Starspangledman:** I’m sorry, T! My mom decided that tomorrow was family hair cut day. ;_; I even told her that we had plans to hang out, but she said it was the only day all of our schedules were open and she needs help with Jake because…well he’s Jake. U met him.

 **Starspangledman:** T?

 **Starspangledman:** Ted, I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** I’m not mad, B. I’m just bummed cause I was really looking forward to it. But mom plans trump all. Remember when my mom got seriously into Feng Shui and needed help moving the furniture, so we had to cancel our ‘special’ date?

 **Starspangledman:** Oh, dude. Please don’t remind me of that. I can’t believe what I did to prepare for that date.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** U bought a box of 50 condoms and no lube. Way to go, Cowboy.

 **Starspangledman:** Didn’t I just say please don’t remind me?

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** I mean I know we’re teen boys and all, but 50? U have high expectations, B. :P

 **Starspangledman:** I’m going to block u.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** U wouldn’t dare.

 **Starspangledman:** K, u called my bluff. And we did end up using two condoms.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** lol! Yeah, if you count blowing them up like balloons ‘using’.

 **Starspangledman:** I do. They were huge. x_x

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** They really were. It was ridiculous.

 **Starspangledman:** Alright, I really have to finish my Trig or my mom will ban me from Xbox again.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** K, I should start my homework too.

 **Starspangledman:** K. Hey….I like u.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:**  I like u, too. :)

 **Starspangledman:** *//_//* Night.

 **Strawberry_Hulk:** Lol! Night.

 

 

****

 

  
This was bad.

So, so, so very bad.

Billy stared at his reflection in the mirror and wasn’t even surprised when he felt his eyes start to sting from frustrated tears. He lifted a hand and almost touched his head, but quickly stopped and slammed his fist back down onto the bathroom counter.

He knew he was acting like a five year old, but… his hair was gone! He wasn’t bald but he sure was close to it. His scalp now felt like the little bristles that were in the vacuum cleaner and looked like them too.

He was going to throw up.

His hair was, by a generous estimate, half an inch long. Now that his long bangs were gone he could instantly see things that he had tried to cover, like his thick dark eyebrows were now startlingly obvious and the thin, pale scar he had near his right temple from when Andy accidently hit him with a tennis racket when they were little.

His face looked different too. There was now no denying how thin his chin was and did his face look rounder now?

_Oh god._

Not like he wasn’t already self-conscious about his looks, let’s all be honest—he was no beautiful statue carved by the great renaissance artists, unlike his boyfriend. His nose was long, thin, and sharp, and his lips were nowhere near as full as he would have liked.

_Wow. Okay, that sounded really masculine, Billy._

Why did his mom think it was okay to schedule anyone but Marie to cut his hair? Marie had been cutting his hair since he was five, and his mom decided that he should try someone new just when he and Teddy started going out! It’s not as if the lady did a bad job, but she cut his hair in a style that, while trendy, _really_ didn’t look good on him. He didn’t complain when she was done, but his mother could tell with one look that he was unhappy, and so she asked the lady to try something that didn’t make his face look so narrow. More and more hair came off, and it didn’t look any better. His mom said it was his fault for not telling the lady when to stop cutting but honestly, he had told her only a trim!

Finally, after trying to do that weird gelled up look (the one that looked like Tin Tin’s haircut), Billy just shook his head and told her to buzz it, which got him a concerned and sorry look from the hairdresser and a frown from his mom. Whatever, he thought, he could just magic the hair back right?

Wrong. No matter how many times he tried and how specific he was with his wording, the hair on his head barely grew even a millimeter. His brother’s started calling him Gump, yelling Jenny at him and asking if his life was like a box of chocolates. It wasn’t. Especially when he had practice with the group and he was going to meet Teddy on the way…oh god.  
  
“This was a bad idea…” He groaned.

Billy dug into his back pocket and pulled out the grey beanie he’d stolen from Jake’s room and shoved it over his head, making sure the cap even covered his eyebrows. He sighed as he glanced back at the mirror and had to fight the urge to rip the hat off, because now he looked like a wannabe thug.

 

 

***

 

 

 ** _Billy <3:_** _I missed the E so I’m going to be like 10 min late! Wait for me! D:_

Teddy smiled slightly, his thumb unconsciously running over Billy’s name up at the top of the message screen. His stomach felt warm as he rested his finger over the reply screen and started to swipe a message, his body tingling when he was actually able to write the last part without worrying Billy would think he was weird or being a freak.

_No worries. I got my Gameboy color with me, maybe my Weedle will finally evolve. Take your time. <3_

It was perfectly normal for a teenage boy to send hearts. Especially when said teenage boy was head over heels for his sarcastic, witty, nerdy, amazing, mouthy, beautiful boyfriend. Teddy blushed when his phone alerted him of a new message from Billy and he actually let out a small excited giggle.

 ** _Billy <3:_** _Only you would love a bug that has a giant traffic cone on it’s head. Also, stop sending those hearts at me, you’re making me blush on public transport you butt…. <333._

Teddy’s cheeks ached from smiling so much as he spammed Billy’s phone with hearts before pocketing his phone and pulling his Gameboy Color out of his bag and switching it on. Teddy pulled his right foot back and tapped the toe of his sneaker against the concrete, making himself comfortable far enough away from the boarding line so that he wasn’t in anyone’s way but close enough to recognize that messy mop of black hair.

Every time a train stopped Teddy lifted his eyes from battling to check to see if his boyfriend was on it, he felt his cheeks heat at the thought, and he ducked his head back down when he didn’t spy Billy and went back to letting Weedle cream the competition.  

_Teddy Altman has a boyfriend._

He was honestly, happily surprised that being with Billy and working with the group distracted him from school life and everything going on. After he had told Greg off that fateful day at the mansion, things had gone from sucky to rock bottom real fast. Those who used to be his friends turned out to be far more loyal to Greg, they no longer spoke to him or made eye contact, even when him and Kyle had been paired up for a project in Social Science.

Even basketball couldn’t help because Greg was the freaking captain, so of course no one passed to Teddy anymore, balls were repeatedly chucked at the back of his head, and more than once he had found his gym bag, street clothes, cell phone and all, lying in the shower room with every shower turned on full blast.

His mom had been so worried the night when he came home and just cried. She lay down with him on his small twin bed and rubbed his back while he sobbed his eyes out on the old constellation quilt she had made for him when he was little. She kept quiet until he was ready to talk, except for when she pressed a kiss to his hair and hummed Blackbird quietly, a song she used to sing to him when he had been in elementary school and felt so out of place.

She had threatened to go straight to the principal when she found out what was going on but he was able to calm her down, telling her that getting a reaction out of him was what they wanted—rather, it was what Greg wanted. Luckily, she begrudgingly agreed not call everyone’s mother but instead made him some hot chocolate for him and jasmine green tea for herself. They spent hours talking over _everything:_ Greg, his shape-shifting, the things he and Greg had done, him liking guys and girls, basketball and, weirdly, how to make homemade ravioli.

Make new, better friends. That was his mom’s advice, she had told him to go somewhere that wasn’t school related and find some new friends—friends that understood him, accepted him and actually cared for him, which made him think of the meeting with Iron Lad outside the mansion. Iron Lad had asked him to be a part of a group of teens like him, teens who had powers that they didn’t understand and needed help controlling.

He had told his mom about it, leaving out the bit where they were training to be super heroes and going  to fight bad guys, and she told him to do it! She actually threatened to take hostage his seven year old cactus Lenny if he didn’t just take the chance and go. So he did, and god was he ever grateful.

At first it seemed like it really wasn’t going to work. Eli was cranky, Iron Lad (Nate) was bossy and they both butted heads a lot, and Billy was so quiet at first. It wasn’t until their third training session that Teddy learned Billy liked comics, which was a super big turn on by the way. The way Billy’s eyes lit up when Teddy spoke of needing the newest issues was truly amazing.

After that, everything Billy had been holding back spilled out and they spent the next seven hours talking non-stop. Both Eli and Nate called it quits by then; Teddy and Billy had gone out to get a burger (not a date) and just gushed about their favorite characters, their least favorite characters, books, movies, life, and even school.

He remembered the exact moment when he started to have a super bad crush on Billy. It was about the fourth time they had gone out to eat after practice and Billy had accidentally missed his mouth when trying to put fries in it, and ended up smearing ketchup all over his left cheek and lips. Teddy only chuckled until Billy blinked and then in his best (worst) Transylvanian accent, pulled his arm over his mouth and hissed, “Blah! Van Helsing! Now that you have learned what you have learned, it would be well for you to return to your own country.”

Teddy let out the loudest laugh, annoying everyone around them, and he laughed even louder when Billy started to chuckle as well, ketchup still smeared all over his face. Later that night, he admitted quietly to himself that he wouldn't mind if Billy bit him.

Teddy smiled when he remembered the enthusiasm and happiness Billy oozed when Teddy had finally asked him out. They had now been dating for a good five and a half weeks, which by middle school standards that’s like being married. Teddy ignored the way his stomach flipped at the idea of being married to Billy.

 _Geeze, Altman, you’ve only been dating the guy for a couple of weeks, chill out._ Teddy was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice the figure in front of him until they reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, causing Teddy jump and drop his Gameboy.

“You okay there, Space Cadet?”

Teddy blinked. “Billy?”

That familiar wide, shy grin spread across the person’s face, and Teddy could tell that was his boyfriend even with his whole head, forehead and brow covered. He was wearing the grey and blue high school basketball hoodie Teddy had lent him a few days ago after practice, and a pair of baggy, holey jeans. Teddy tried not to let the thought of Billy in his shirt go anywhere beyond sentimental.

Billy laughed awkwardly and hitched the duffle bag he had with him higher on his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s me. You might wanna stop staring and pick up your Gameboy—then again that might just be me.”

Teddy chuckled and felt himself flush from embarrassment as he crouched down and picked up the forgotten game, saving and switching it off easily before putting it back into his bag. He glanced back at Billy and smiled, “So, what’s with the hat? A beanie in late May?” Teddy made a flippant motion with his left hand and pursed his lips at Billy. “Gurl, that’s so last season.”

Teddy laughed when Billy swung at him with his duffle bag, the hit soft and plushy from the workout clothes Billy kept inside them. “Yeah, well…” Billy’s cheeks turned red and he looked down at his shoes, Teddy frowned a bit at the display.

“B?”

“My hair.”

Teddy blinked. “Huh?”

Billy made a weird face, like he had bitten into something really sour and placed a hand over his face. “My hair. My hair is the reason I’m wearing the hat.” He muttered from under his palm and Teddy moved a little closer, not liking how distressed Billy was starting to sound. “I wanted just the normal haircut I’ve gotten for years, but my mom scheduled someone else and she just… she killed my hair.”

Teddy couldn’t help the small tug at the corners of his lips. “Come on. It can’t be that bad.”

Billy whipped off the beanie and Teddy felt all breath and words leave him instantly as he stared at the cropped black hair.

 “Whoa… Who are you?”

“What?!” Teddy could tell Billy was freaking out, his brown eyes going wide and his hands coming up to run through hair that was no longer there. “I’m Billy, you ‘tard! It doesn’t look that bad, does it?!” Teddy couldn’t keep it in after that comment and let a loud belly laugh out, having to bend over a bit to catch his breath as the laughter kept coming while Billy slapped at his shoulder.

When he was able to stand up straight, Teddy threw an arm around Billy’s shoulder and pulled him against his side, pressing a soft kiss against his temple, the short, soft hairs tickling the side of his face. “I know. I was just joking.” He whispered and chuckled when Billy swatted at his stomach half-heartedly.

“Don’t joke like that!” Billy cried weakly, his voice wavering oddly between sounding like he was about to cry or laugh. “Jeez. Do you know how long it took me to even get the nerve to go outside?”

Teddy smiled as he could tell Billy was gearing up for a rant, so he let his arm stay on Billy’s shoulders, secretly wishing he could just hug him. But they were new and Teddy didn’t know if a public display of affection would freak Billy out, so he kept his distance and kept it to light touches and brushes… except for when they were completely alone.

Teddy blushed at last Friday’s memories and jerked when he felt a sharp pain when Billy reached up and flicked one of his ears, causing the multiple silver rings to clang against each other quietly. “Hey,” Billy frowned, pushing up on his tip toes so that he could be eye level with Teddy. “Are you ignoring my ranting? Because I think we are a little too early in our relationship for that to start happening.”

Teddy’s eyes widened when he thought that Billy was seriously annoyed, but then noticed the twitch at the corner of the brunette’s mouth and felt relief.

His boyfriend was awesome. Billy grinned and then pulled back, hands running over the short hair on his head, the nervous look coming back as he glanced at Teddy. “So, you really don’t think it’s bad? You still find me even semi- attractive?”

Teddy’s chest felt warm as he reached up to run his fingers over the dark short, soft hairs and smiled. “I love it.” At Billy’s hesitant smile Teddy couldn’t help but add. “Ya know, if we got you a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket you would look like the hot bad boy.”

“Oh my god. You are high.”

Teddy laughed and threaded his fingers through Billy’s as they made their way towards the meet up with the others.

 

 

***

 

 

 Billy felt relatively optimistic when they met up with the group, beaming wide when Eli said ‘Nice haircut’ in his normal, grumpy manner—Billy would take whatever compliment he could get with this hair.

Kate, one of the newest members, smiled at him while Cassie, another new member, told him it made him look very cute.  He was even feeling pretty awesome when Kate told him she wanted to see his hand-to-hand combat skills and put him against Eli. Everyone knew that Eli could flatten him when Billy wasn’t using his powers, but whatever!

His high spirits waned just a little when Eli’s fist connected with his face and sent him flying back. Hitting the ground knocked the wind out of him and gasping for air caused a surge of panic, but soon Teddy was at his side trying to help him up while he heard Kate and Eli starting to argue.

“You could have killed him with your strength!”

“I had it under control!”

“You may need to issue a little bit _more_ control.”

Teddy cradled his head and he could feel his boyfriend’s hand, no longer large, green and spiked, touch his cheek which caused pain to flare and he hissed. It may have been his imagination but he thought he heard Teddy growl before telling Cassie to get the ice pack out of the first aid kit they brilliantly decided they would need.

“You still with me, B?” He heard Teddy ask and he tried to smile which was the worst thing he could do.

Nope, hitting the ground wasn’t the worst part. Nope—not when a super-soldier hits you in the face.

“I-I-Yeah. I’m here.” He wheezed. Through all the pain, he felt happy when Teddy’s free hand found his and held it tight. Cassie returned with the ice pack and Teddy took the small pouch from her, taking his hand away from Billy’s to crush it easily before shaking it. He watched one eyed as Teddy delicately laid it on the right side of his face and Billy let out a shriek from the cold and the pain. That didn’t stop Kate and Eli from arguing.

“Ugh…will they ever shut up?” Billy slurred.

Cassie laughed softly, shifting to sit down next to Billy’s laid-out body, and she propped her chin up on her knees as she watched the two squabble. “Probably not. I think Kate lives for arguing, and she’ll get it with them.”

Teddy hummed in agreement quietly and glanced down at Billy. “Are you okay? Do I need to get you to the E.R?” There was worry and concern in those blue eyes and god, Billy loved him. “You were just decked by the first super soldier’s grandson. I would completely understand.”

Billy raised a hand in the air, waving it half-heartedly at Teddy’s suggestion. “Nah. I think I’ll be okay.” Billy tried to show both Cassie and Teddy a grin, but he ended up just barring his teeth. “Trust me, Eli may be half super soldier, but I’ve been through worse.”

Kessler holding his head under water during P.E. swimming until his throat burned. Johnson body-slamming him against the brick wall out in the courtyard. Benkin leaving thumb tack after thumb tack on his chair, in his shoes, and even down his shirt.

No, Eli’s punch was nothing.

He gave them a thumbs-up, but was surprised when Teddy’s brow furrowed. He looked honest-to-god angry as he stood up.

“I’m taking you home. Cassie, let them know when they finish barking at each other.”

Cassie looked just as surprised as Billy felt. “Ah. Sure.”

Billy didn’t even protest when Teddy reached down and practically picked him up, making sure he had plenty of support and was able to hold the ice pack on his own. They said goodbye to Cassie, making their way up the grassy hill and back towards the train, neither speaking while they walked.

The sun was starting to set, and it cast the buildings and everything in a warm pink and orange glow, in which Teddy looked amazing. Teddy looked amazing in any color or type of glow—even when he was being all quiet and doing that frowny thing with his eyebrows, where his bottom lip poked out just a bit and he narrowed his eyes and all.

They didn’t speak, not one word until they reached the station, and all Teddy did was pull Billy close to him and in a hushed whisper ask him to come over. All Billy could do was nod, and they stepped on the Gladstone Line together. Teddy stood close to him the whole way to their stop, not moving unless someone needed past them to get off on their stop, but then moving right back to his position at Billy’s side.

Even when they stopped at Penn Station and walked towards Herald Square to catch the N line, Teddy remained silent but stuck close to him, keeping a hand on Billy’s shoulder or arm the entire time.

When they reached their stop, they both stepped out and started to make their way towards Teddy’s apartment complex. Again they said nothing on the walk home; the only thing that kept Billy from freaking out was when Teddy took his free hand in his own and held it tightly. When they reached the tall, old brick building Teddy finally moved away from Billy to punch in the code on the door, the unmistakable loud click of the lock turning made Billy jump a little.

Teddy glanced over his shoulder, eyes no longer angry but almost nervous. “My mom’s not home.”

Billy blinked. “Oh?” _Oh._

Teddy glanced back at the door as he pulled it open. “Is that alright?”

Billy couldn’t help but let the tiniest smile on his face at Teddy’s worried and quiet tone, he also couldn’t help how his cheeks and ears went red and hot at the implications of what Teddy’s mom not being home meant. “Yeah.” He almost whispered, reaching out to grip onto the back of Teddy’s t-shirt. “Yeah, it’s totally alright.”

Everything moved in a blur after that. They both ran up the stairs to apartment 207, Teddy unlocking the door with jittery hands while Billy bounced on the balls of his feet. They rushed inside and threw aside their stuff, not caring where it landed as Teddy pushed Billy against the front door once it was closed and gave him the best, most toe-curling kiss he had ever received.

Somehow, between moving from the door to the living room, Billy’s pants had come undone and Teddy’s shirt had gone missing, but Billy could have cared less about that when Teddy sat down on the couch and tugged Billy into his lap, his lanky thighs straddling Teddy’s waist. One of Teddy’s hands moved to Billy’s hip and the other moved to his hair, but when there was nothing to grip onto his hand slipped and ended up brushing the side of Billy’s face that had started to swell from the punch.

Billy hissed. “Ow.”

“I’m sorry!”

Billy couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at Teddy’s worried face, and he leaned down to give his lips a gentle peck. “It’s fine.” At Teddy’s concerned smile, Billy rested his forehead against his boyfriend and took a deep breath, his hand coming to rest on Teddy’s shoulders. He loved how Teddy’s smooth skin radiated heat. “Hey…” Billy drawled, kissing the tip of Teddy’s adorable perfect nose. “Tell me something before we continue this awesome and totally amazing make out-session.”

Teddy blinked and glanced up, looking Billy straight on. “What?”

Billy gave Teddy’s lips another kiss before asking. “Why were you so upset on the way over here? You know Eli didn’t mean to hurt me. It was an accident, it happens all the time.” When Teddy started to look away Billy frowned, and he cupped Teddy’s face in his hands, making sure his boyfriend couldn’t look anywhere but at him. “Teddy…”

“When you said you’ve had worse.”

Billy frowned and thought back. “Oh. You mean when I was on the ground?” When Teddy nodded, Billy smiled a little bit. “Yeah? It was just stupid crap at school, kids being dumb-asses. Don’t worry. They don’t touch me anymore.” Turns out when you almost accidentally kill a kid, they tend to back off. Who knew? When Teddy still looked upset, his smile vanished. “T?”

“I know what it’s like now.” Teddy whispered. “To be ignored, teased, and hit.” When Teddy glanced back up at him, Billy felt the urge to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and protect him from everything ever when he saw the hurt in Teddy’s eyes. “It’s only been a few months for me, so it makes me angry to think about you going through that for years.”

Teddy had told him about Greg, about the things they had done, how Greg had Teddy change and do things that Teddy really didn’t want to do. He told him about the day at the old mansion, the day Teddy told Greg off and met Nate, and how he was now alone at school.

Billy threaded his fingers through Teddy’s hair and pressed loud kisses all over his face until Teddy cracked a small smile and reached out to place his hands on Billy’s hips. “What are you doing?” Teddy laughed and smiled when Billy pulled back with a grin.

“I’m showing you that I’m okay. I’m showing that even through those asses put me through hell, I’m still here and okay. So, believe me when I say that I know you will be too. It’s hard now, and it might get harder, but you aren’t alone in this. I’ll never leave you alone. Got it?”

Billy let out a surprised squeak when Teddy surged up and kissed him, their noses bumping into each other a bit before they got back into rhythm. Billy thought he heard a whispered ‘love you’, but didn’t bring any attention to it because it didn’t seem like the right time. He wanted this to work, he wanted to be with Teddy, so he wasn’t going to rush him or force him to repeat certain words that he _really_ wanted to hear for his own security.

They would take this slow, which was ironic since they were now both shirtless and rutting against each other like freaking bunnies, with Teddy’s hands on his hips and Billy’s arms wound tightly around Teddy’s neck. Billy shuddered and felt his cock jerk when Teddy thrust his hips up, grinding their clothed erections together.

Shit. He wasn’t going to last long, and he had nothing to change into except his gross sweats he brought to practice. He pulled back, eye glazing over when Teddy’s fingers moved to the back of his neck, up onto his scalp and let dull finger nails scratch.

“Ughhh…” _Focus, Kaplan._ “T-Teddy… wait.”

Teddy whimpered, oh god, but stopped and looked up at him with heavy lids and red swollen lips. “Yeah?”

“I’m about to come.”

“ _Fuck_ , B.”

“Ack, no…” Billy shifted a bit and groaned when some of the pressure on his groin was lifted. “I-I mean, that I’m about to come and I…I don’t have anything to change into.” Billy whimpered when the fingers against his scalp started to rub and he leaned into it, wondering when his scalp became such a sensitive spot.

Teddy hummed and leaned up to mouth at Billy’s neck, which made all of the bones in Billy’s body turn to jelly, and he leaned forward to rest his chin on the top of Teddy’s head. Between Teddy sucking on his neck and his fingers rubbing and scratching Billy’s head, Billy felt like he was going to explode and melt all at once in Teddy’s lap. “T-Teddy…!”

“You can borrow mine.” Teddy rasped against his skin, voice low with lust.

Teddy was bigger than him. Teddy’s underwear would never fit him. His mom would so notice that they weren’t his the minute she did laundry. It would _never_ work.

“Yeah, okay. That’s fine.”  

One orgasm for each, and dozens of sleepy kisses later, Billy was so glad that Teddy’s mom wasn’t going to be back ‘til late, because he probably wouldn’t be able to get his brain and body going for at least another hour or so.

Billy hummed happily, despite the sticky, cooling cum in his boxers, and he nuzzled Teddy’s neck, loving how flushed Teddy was and how he was too blissed out to care and shift it. Billy laughed like an idiot when Teddy’s fingers moved to his scalp again and started to rub, which he allowed for a bit before sitting up and grinning down at the blonde.

Teddy let out a chuckle. “What?”

 “You keep rubbing my head.”

They both chuckled at the dirty joke that was just begging to be told in that sentence, because they were stupid loser teenagers, and Teddy gave his scalp a few scratches. “Sorry.” He sure didn’t look it when his fingers moved to the crown of Billy’s skull and started to rub, making Billy shiver and let out a groan. “It’s really fun to touch. It’s all soft and stuff.”

“Is that you trying to secretly tell me you want me to keep my hair like this?”

“No, it’s just me telling you I like to touch you.”

Billy felt warm all over at Teddy’s smile and had to look away when he felt his cheeks start to heat. “Okay, okay you big mush melon.  Let’s get cleaned up and order something, cause I’m about to eat everything in your fridge.”

Billy let out a happy noise when Teddy leaned up and kissed his chin. “Sure thing, Aang.”

“I’m not _bald_!”


End file.
